Two Halfas Make a Whole
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A new kid comes to Amity Park. Nobody's seen her before, yet there's an aura of mystery around her, as she seems to know all about them. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

So....this was honestly the first fic I ever wrote. It was deleted by evil Proboards, but I managed to rewrite it. Hope you like!

I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own Steph!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Class, we have a new student." The students stopped their random chatter and obediently turned their heads to the front of the room.

Standing next to the teacher, Mr. Lancer, was a girl, with blond hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She wore purple sneakers, black jeans, and a purple T-shirt stating, "Do you honestly think I care?" in black lettering.

"Her name is Stephanie Malley, and she just moved here from California," Mr. Lancer continued to speak as the girl looked around the room. When she saw a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a red and white T-shirt, her eyes widened slightly.

"Stephanie, take any empty seat you like," Mr. Lancer said. She walked towards the back of the room, and then sat between an African American by and a girl wearing gothic-ish attire.

As Mr. Lancer began to teach, the class resumed its random chatter. The girl next to Stephanie turned to her and said, "Welcome to Casper High, the most conformist place on Earth." "Aren't all highschools conformist?" "I guess....I wouldn't know, I've lived in Amity Park all my life. I'm Sam, by the way." "I'm Steph. Please, don't call me Stephanie unless you have a death wish."

The African American boy tapped Steph on the shoulder. "Will you go to the dance with me next Friday?" he asked quickly. Steph raised an eyebrow. "What, got turned down by every girl in school, so you decided to ask the new girl?" "H-how'd you know?" he asked, sounding defeated. "I was joking..." Steph said slowly, staring into the distance. She then seemed to snap back to reality. "Sure, I'll go with you-if you tell me your name." "YES! Oh, I'm Tucker Foley."

After class, Steph walked out of the room with Sam and Tucker. The boy Steph had seen earlier joined them. They walked through the halls until their way was blocked by somebody.

"Hey new girl, I bet you want to go to the dance with a popular quarterback like me," the boy said. Steph raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what's your name?" "Dash." "Well, Dash, my answer is no."

"Are you crazy? Why not?" "Because I'm not planning to go out with the first idiotic jock that asks me!" "But-but no girl's ever rejected me!" "Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

So saying, Steph turned away from Dash, to find that quite a big crowd had gathered. She slowly edged away from the crowd, and then ran back over to the three she had been with earlier.

"Why'd you do that?" Tucker asked. "You could have been popular!" "If popularity means dating that jerk, I don't want it." "Whatever."

Steph looked around the small group. "So, what are all your names?" she asked. "I know two of you, but I'm not sure if I have it right." She pointed to Tucker. "Tucker Foley." He nodded, and Steph pointed to Sam. "Sam..." she trailed off, and Sam filled in for her. "Manson." Steph then pointed to the other boy. He opened his mouth to say his name, but Steph quickly said it for him.

"Danny Fenton?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Ph33r the quick update!

I don't own DP. But I do own Steph.

* * *

Chapter 2

"H-how'd you know my name?" Danny asked, amazed. "Lucky guess?" Steph replied quickly. "Look, can you three come over to my house after school?"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other, as if telepathically sharing a private conversation. Then Danny spoke. "I guess so." Sam and Tucker joined in with, "Sure," and "Yeah, why not?"

Steph smiled. "Great!" She handed them each a small slip of paper. "That's my address."

"These are....business cards," Tucker said, dangling one between his thumb and forefinger. "I know. Don't ask," Steph replied.

"Your house is right next to mine," Danny remarked. "Really?" Steph asked. "Wait...you don't live at that that house with all the satellites, do you?" "Unfortunately, I do. My parents are crazy."

Just then, a bell rang, and everyone in the halls scurried off to their separate classes.

After school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood near the front door of Steph's house. Danny reached out a hand and pushed a button, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Steph.

"Hi!" she said. "I've just got a few more problems to finish on my homework, but come in, and watch some TV." She ushered them inside, then handed a remote to Tucker. She then left the room.

Tucker randomly pressed buttons on the remote, until he came to a show that he liked. He sat on a couch, Danny and Sam joining him.

About ten minutes later, Steph came back into the room. She took the remote from Tucker. "Hey! This is a good show!" he complained. Steph ignored him, and flipped through the channels until she found the right one. A theme song was just beginning.

"Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash, everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom....)

When he first woke up, he realized

He had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes

He was much more unique than the other guy!

It was then that he knew what he had to do

He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's

Danny Phantom"

Everyone in the room, except Steph, freaked out.

* * *

Only one reviewer. Ah well, you rock.

DaydreamingTurtle- Well, here's Chapter Two. Hope you weren't waiting too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Merf. Chapter 3. Not much to say, except...read.

I don't own Danny. But I do own Steph.

* * *

Chapter 3

Steph pressed another button on the remote, muting the TV. "Would I be correct in guessing that this is a show about your life, Danny?" All Danny could do was nod. "So you're half ghost?" Danny again nodded. "Can ya show me?"

Danny stood, and cried, "Going ghost!" Two blue rings encircled him, changing his black hair to white, his blue eyes to green, and his clothes to a black and white lab suit.

"That...is...SO COOL!" Steph exclaimed. "I didn't think you actually existed!" Danny gave a small shrug, and then opened his mouth to say something. However, instead of words, blue mist came from his mouth.

Instinctively, he turned around. He saw nothing, so he turned back to face Steph. She stood motionless, staring at something above his head. Danny slowly looked up, to see what looked like a green blob floating there.

He flew up towards the blob, but it rushed towards Steph, covering her head. "THE HALFESS!" it cried. Steph screamed. Danny flew to her, and pulled the blob off of her. He then shot it with an ectoplasmic energy blast. Tucker handed Danny the Fenton Thermos, which he carried at all times, and Danny pulled the blob inside.

"What was that?" Steph wondered. "A ghost," Danny replied. "Why did it call you 'The Halfess'?" "How should I know?" Steph replied.

"The Internet will most likely know the answer," Sam said. "I'll go research it." So saying, she left Steph's house. At that moment, Tucker looked up at a clock on the wall. "Oh shi-oot! It's late, and I've gotta finish my book report!" "Have you even started yet, Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker shook his head, than ran out of the house.

Steph looked at Danny. "So, what now?" "I've got to put this ghost back in the Ghost Zone," Danny replied. "You wanna come with me?" "Sure."

The two walked out of Steph's house, and over to Danny's. As Danny opened the door, Jack Fenton jumped into the doorway. "Hey Danny! And...Danny's friend. I improved the Ghost Gabber! Try it!" He held the invention out towards Steph. "Boo?" she said slowly. "I am a ghost. Fear me," came a voice from the machine. Jack frowned. "It's not working again...." "C'mon, Steph," Danny said, pulling her away from Jack. "C'mon Steph. Fear me."

Danny led her downstairs, to the lab. As he deposited the ghost into the Ghost Zone, Steph looked around the lab with awe. She walked over to what looked like a large glowing dreamcatcher. "What's this?" she asked. Danny walked over to her. "One of the inventions that actually works. It's supposed to separate ghosts from humans." So saying, Danny stuck his hand through it. Steph walked to the other side to see his hand, and a ghostly hand floating above it.

She stuck her own hand through, and then leaned through it. "So...it does nothing to humans?" Danny didn't reply, just stared at something above her head. Steph looked up, gave a startled shriek, and toppled head first onto the ground.

Floating above her was a ghostly version of herself.

* * *

Reviewers are what make me update. Thanks, y'all!

DaydreamingTurtle: The chapters are short because this was the first DP fic I ever wrote. They get longer. And I don't think I missed that verse.... And yes, Steph is based off of me.

Lynxie: Oh, sorry I didn't reply to yer review, then! ;;

Cooperstar and Blink: Glad you like it. :3

Jewel59: Yeah, it does seem a bit creepy...I'd be totally freaked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. And again, I really have nothing to say...except...happy birthday, Dad! And....OMGTHENEWDPEPROCKEDSOMUCH!

I don't own Danny.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What the heck? Is that me?" The figure above Steph didn't reply, just flew into her body. A white glow surrounded her momentarily, and then disappeared.

Danny held out his hand to help Steph stand. "You're half ghost too?" he asked. "I-I don't know..." she replied slowly. "D'you think this has anything to do with that ghost earlier?" "Maybe," Danny replied. "Let's see what Sam found tomorrow."

The next day, Sam approached Danny and Steph at school, printouts in her hand. "The Halfess," she said, showing them one of the papers. "A half girl, half ghost who was born with ghost powers. Apparently she's unable to activate her powers until she meets a halfa-which I guess would be you, Danny. Once her powers are activated, she will be unable to control them without instruction from the halfa." "So...I'm half ghost, and will be unable to control my powers until Danny shows me how?" Steph asked. "Basically," came the reply.

"Right. It's been over a day since I met Danny, and my 'powers' have yet to act up." However, as Steph finished speaking, she suddenly turned intangible and fell halfway through the floor. Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the floor. "You were saying?"

"Aish...That's going to be happening all the time now! Unless Danny shows me how to use these powers," Steph said, looking at Danny hopefully. He gave a quick nod. "Sure, I'll help you after school." Steph smiled. "Tha-" She was interrupted by the bell ringing loudly. The four dispersed to their classes.

That afternoon, Danny met up with Steph, Tucker, and Sam near the entrance to the school. He led them behind the school, into an alley. "This is where I fight a lot of ghosts," he said. "Nobody will see us here."

The poor shape of the alley showed that nobody would even go near it, let alone come close enough to see them. It was surrounded on three sides by crumbling brick walls, covered with faded graffiti. The ground had a few spots of dead grass, and the entire area had a thick layer of rusting cans, molding newspapers, and other various garbage items.

"So...what to do first?" Steph asked. "Try going ghost," Danny replied. "Just concentrate on going ghost, and you'll transform." So saying, he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Steph closed her eyes, and then suddenly two purple rings surrounded her. As they passed over her body, they changed her blond hair to white, and her clothes to a suit similar to Danny's, except it was deep purple, with black gloves, boots, belt, and triangle area near the neck. When her transformation was complete, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a glowing purple.

She looked down at herself. "Wow..I'm really a ghost.." She looked up at Danny. "What now?" "Well you could try intangibility, or invisibility, or flying-""FLYING!"

"All right. Just concentrate on flying, and you'll fly." "What, I don't have to think happy thoughts?" Steph asked sarcastically.

Before Danny said anything, Steph again closed her eyes, then slowly rose into the air. When she was a few feet above the ground, she opened her eyes and smiled. "This is so cool..." She flew higher into the air, flying this way and that as she gained more confidence in the ability.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty much like that. Danny taught Steph how to go intangible and invisible, and they even threw a couple of ectoplasmic energy blasts.

When Steph could easily control her powers, or at least control them as well as Danny could, the two transformed back to their human forms. "I wish there was a ghost to fight now," Steph said.

A purple mist escaped from her mouth, along with a blue mist from Danny. "Guess your wish was granted," Danny said.

* * *

Touzoku-ouhi: You _just _got that? Eh, I guess it's not that obvious that Steph is me...but, well, she is.

Jewel59: I have no idea why he wasn't freaking out more. In a state of shock, perhaps?

Cooperstar and Blink: Well, as you continue to read, you'll find I am a cliffhanger addict. Practically every chapter ends at a cliffhanger. Heck, the story itself will end at a cliffhanger!

DaydreamingTurtle:  
Heck yeah the new DP episode rocks! It's....it's...it's DP!


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth chapter. And for once, it won't end at a cliffhanger! But y'all will continue to read anyways...right?

I don't own DP. But I do own Steph and the Cylinder Ghost.

* * *

Chapter 5

"What ghost is it?" Steph asked. She was answered by "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" "You're in luck, Steph," Danny said. "This guy's really easy to fight." So saying, Danny jumped into the air and cried "Going ghost!" Steph did the same, without the battle cry.

The two flew towards the Box Ghost. "It is you!" the ghost cried, pointing at Danny. "Yeah, it's me. Danny Phantom," Danny said. "And I'm...er...Steph Spirit," Steph said. "Does that work?" she asked Danny. He nodded.

"Two against one is not fair!" the Box Ghost cried. "I will get my sister!" So saying, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, concentrating on sending a telepathic message to the Ghost Zone.

A few minutes later, a female version of the Box Ghost appeared. "I am the Cylinder Ghost!" she cried. "Of course," Danny said.

The four began to fight. Danny and Steph of course won, because the Box Ghost was altogether to easy to force into the Fenton Thermos, and the Cylinder Ghost was only too happy to go inside the cylinder.

"That was...simple," Steph said as she transformed back to her human form. "Yeah, the Box Ghost isn't a challenge," Danny said.

"It's getting late," Sam suddenly said. "We should probably all get home." "How late is it?" Steph asked." "About 9:30." "My parents are gonna kill me!" Danny exclaimed. He flew into the air, and away to his house. The other three walked in separate directions to their houses.

* * *

Reviewers rock.

Touzoku-ouhi: I can't update HPT, as I feel I must wait at least 24 hours before beginning to write the HPT for any episode. Otherwise, I feel as if the episode loses its original value.

Cooperstar and Blink: Yes, the story ends at a cliffhanger. But don't worry. There'll be a sequel. And another. And another. Heck, there's 5 stories altogether!

InfynitiStar: Thanks. I update this often because I've got all the chapters prewritten.

Jewel59: Actually, the whole Danny's-life-is-a-TV-show doesn't really come much into play anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

-gasp- It's the last chapter.

Wow, wasn't this fic short? Don't worry, there's a sequel planned. The Steph Series will continue!

I don't own DP. I do own Steph and Garbagio.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day was Saturday, no school for Danny, Steph, Sam, and Tucker.

Steph walked to Danny's house, and knocked on the door. Danny opened the door, rubbing his eyes and still in his pajamas. "Steph, why are you here so early?" he muttered. "It's noon," she replied. "I was just here to see if you wanted to maybe come outside, go to the park or something."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Danny closed the door, and then reopened it a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go. He stepped outside, and the two walked away.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the park. "All right, Steph, we're at the park, now what?" Steph opened her mouth to reply, but only purple mist escaped from her mouth, as blue mist came from Danny. "I guess we fight a ghost," Steph said.

The two transformed, though they saw no ghost. However, a nearby trash can began to glow green and violently shake until its contents were spurted high into the air. The trash landed on the ground and formed into a humanoid figure.

"I am Garbagio!" the figure cried. Danny rolled his eyes and shot an ectoplasmic beam at it, causing part of the garbage to fly away from the figure-and land on Steph.

Danny flew closer to Garbagio and continued to shoot beams at it, each time garbage landing on Steph. She tried walking over to him, but she was continually knocked backwards by the flying trash. Aggravated, she held up her arms in front of her face to stop the garbage, and a purple shield formed around her.

She walked towards Danny, the shield staying with her. When she reached him, it disappeared. She tapped Danny on the shoulder, and he turned to see a filth-covered Steph. She had an orange peel draped over her ear, tomato juice under her left eye, spaghetti strands in her hair, and who knows what on the rest of her body.

Saying nothing, the girl raised her hands towards Garbagio and released a beam of her own, causing filth to land on Danny. She gave a short laugh, and then said, "Maybe if we blast this thing together, the trash will go someplace other than on us." "That could work," Danny agreed.

The two of them aimed their hands at Garbagio and fired their beams. Garbagio exploded, trash landing everywhere except on Danny and Steph. Steph smiled, transforming back to normal. "Glad that's over with."

Somewhere deep within the Ghost Zone, a TV monitor showed a picture of Steph at that moment. "Soon...." Came a voice from somebody in front of the monitor. "Soon, Halfess, you will be faced with a fight that you cannot win. But your powers shall develop some. We like a challenge."

End

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers!

SawCyn-wroteSin: This has gotta be the longest review ever. But that's OK. Your fic sounds awesome, and I'm fine with you using Steph. She can have cameos in anyone's fics.

Touzoku-ouhi: Yay for the Cylinder Ghost...it was either her or the Sphere Ghost.

Jewel59: I am updating. Be happy.

Touzoku-ouhi: Why'd you review twice? Anyways, good idea! I already thought of it, though. I might do that, might not. Depends on the frequency of new episodes.


End file.
